


Them

by BunniePop24



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, F/F, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, beverly is bi, eddie kaspbrak&Mike Hanlon friendship, stanley is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniePop24/pseuds/BunniePop24
Summary: Two girls  get sucked into Stephen King's IT. Thus sending them back to 1980's Derry.will them make it back home? Will they be able to save Georgie?





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own any of the it characters.

In the backyard two girls stood arguing. “It’s not my turn, I don’t care.” said the taller girl

 

"Too bad.” replied the shorter girl.

Sounds like a you problem” said the taller girl.

 

The short dark skinned girl glared at her sister than to the brown stank on the floor.

 

“I'm not cleaning that up.The only reason you want me to clean it up because I'm black.”

“Fool I'm black to.” said the taller girl, giving her sister the side eye.

“Yeah,but not as black as me. SpongeBob looking ass, are you ready kids? ” the short girl said

“Shut your chocolate looking ass up before I make some smores with your brown ass.”replied the taller. 

 

They hear a voice from a lose broad on the gate saying “Awe their so cute their quoting SpongeBob.”

"If only she knew” said the short girl

Just then the two girls hear a laugh that's so…. Chilling, like dangers ahead.

“We need to go, now.” says the taller girl

“What we need to do is figure out where it came from. "replied the shorter

The taller girl grabs the shorter hand and pulls her up the stairs to their house where their mom meets them.

“ARE YOU GUYS DONE?” yells their mom

“No mom, Jaylah got creped out so now we’re up stairs.”

“Snitch, "replied Jaylah.  
“Whelp sucks to be you. "replied the shorter.

“Well, I don’t care go outside and clean up the dog shit that Eboni left.” their mother replied.

“I have stuff to do mom. "argued Jaylah

“Yeah, I do too. "replied the shorter

“Like what? Write stories all day,” she said looking at Jaylah and turning to the shorter girl saying “and what stuff do you have to do thats so important Lee, playing COD all day long?”

"Just a head up their all dead "replied Lee, with a dead a look on her face.

"Yeah like your about to be if you don’t go clean up that shit outside.” their mom replied.

Lee sighed defeated as she walked out side on the sunny day in the heat to pick up crap.

When Lee made it down stairs she heard the laugh that sent chills up her spine. She walked over to the fence about to pick up the dog poop When she got a little curious about the hole in the fence, Lee looked through the fence to see a yellow eye looking back at her. She fell back looking towards the house to call for Jaylah when she felt a hand grab her leg a pull her, as she used her hands to hit whatever it was. The last thing she heard was Jaylah calling her name.


	2. Georgie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylah finds out were Leah went. Leah(Lee) meet smol bean georgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the summary and I am really bad at them

Jaylah and her mom stood in kitchen talking. “Mom I want to finish college.”

.”Well to fine by me.”Jaylah’s mom said

“I just want to get and good job possibly get married. "Jaylah replied 

“Well we should listen to music. "Jaylah's mom said, grabbing her phone and putting on ‘Lay it down’ by Lloyd and started singing along.

“I kind of don’t want go back.”Jaylah yelled over the music, rolling her eyes when her mom didn’t hear her. Jaylah then hears screaming from outside.

“Mom did you hear that? "Jaylah said alarmed looking at her mom, but her mom continued to sing.Jaylah stormed out the house to see where the scream came from.

 

Outside Jaylah walked over to the fence were her and lee had previously been talking when she saw the poop on the floor.

“She didn’t even pick up to poop.”Jaylah was about to turn back to go upstairs when she saw drag marks. “What the hell? Jaylah asked as she followed the drag marks to the fence where she saw a hole next thing she knows she sees black. 

Most of the story will be in lee’s and third person point of view.

 

I woke up to water droplets on me face, I didn’t remember it raining before. I opened my eyes to realize that one I was laying down and two the sky was a dark gloomy grey.I sit up looking around but my head starts to hurt. As Looked around I start to realize I'm not home, the houses don’t look familiar and that they kind of look old school.

 

“What the hell". I say as i get up. Just when I get on my feet without stumbling I see a little boy in a bright yellow raincoat with what looks like a paper boat, I was about to call out to him when out of nowhere my sister Jaylah plops out of thin air, I turn to her and shake her but she doesn't wake up ‘she’ll wake up on her own like did’ i shrug as i run after the little boy in the raincoat.

 

As I catch up to the little boy I see him hit a sign but before i got to him he was up and running after his boat that was making its way down the street, he's ahead of me when I see him bent down talking to someone it the sewer drain I heard part of the conversation of whoever was in the drain asked if he wanted his boat back . ‘That’s not normal’ I think to myself as I pick up my pace when i see him reach out to take it “HEY.”I yelled he turned to face me and pulled his arm in a little, I was about to grab him when something else did I ran over yelling “LET HIM GO” as he was about to get drag I the sewer I grab him while he was screaming “HELP ME” and me & whoever was in the drain having a tug of war contest and my eyes were getting blurry because of the rain and my hand were slipping .

I finally get whoever it was to let go me and him feel back we both look up to see glowing eyes looking at us. I get up pulling him with me as i look around wondering how no one heard us yelling. I was about to ask him his name when he hugged me “thank you, for saving me from that monster. "the little boy said, I hugged back “No problem kid, but don’t tell what we saw okay? "shrugging it off but he looks and me hen at the ground with a sad look so i ask “what’s wrong kid?”

“I lost my boat and Billy's goanna kill me” he said still not looking at me

I kneel in front of him and lift his chin. “Hey who’s Billy and i sure they’ll understand it was an accident.” i said rubbing his shoulder “hey kid do you have a name so i can stop calling you kid?” I asked

“Yeah my names Georgie.”he said excitedly

“Well hi Georgie, I'm Leah but everyone calls me Lee.”i replied

“Nice to meet you, lee”

“Nice to meet you, Georgie 

“Well let’s get out of here.”i stated as i held out my hand which he grab happily.

When we got to the middle of the street I saw my sister looking really confused and younger than when we left, she turned and saw me walking up so she ran and hugged me. “Where are we and why do you look so young?” Jaylah asked rapidly

“I could ask you the same thing. And i don’t know honestly" I replied I then realized someone was hiding behind me I got really confused and then realized I forgot about Georgie I look behind me to see him hiding in my shirt.

“Jay i have someone I want you to meet” I say pulling Georgie from behind me

“Jay this is georgie,Georgie this is jay” I say introducing them to each other

Georgie reaches out his hand to shake Jaylah's which Jaylah shake cooing “Awe he’s so cute "she squeaks over him

“I know right.” I say agreeing, I then realize I have to Jaylah about what happened so I do right then and there she seems shocked t first then takes it all in.

“That’s some crazy stuff. Jaylah replied

“I know so scury shit.” i say just to get hit in the chest “owe what was that for?” I asked

“There is a child present.” Jaylah replied pointing down

Rolling my eyes i apologize. I bend down to Georgie's level “Well lead the way home buddy." I say pushing Georgie a little he just giggles grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

After while of walking we get to a dark blueish grey where Georgie led us. “This is your house?”Jaylah asked to which Georgie running up the stairs waving for both Jaylah and me to walk up the stairs.

“You have a very nice house kid.”i say as me and Jaylah walk to stand by the door with Georgie in the middle, and me getting ready to protect him if needed and i rung the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a boy who looked about my age looking that me, Jaylah and Georgie funny.

“I can explain?” I asked more than said


	3. Do you want him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Billy and his parents.They also have a mini sleep over then all things go to hell.

“Georgie w-w-who are t-t-thes-these p-p-people?” asked who I'm guessing is Billy.

“This is Lee and her sister Jay they helped me when-” I cut Georgie off by saying

“When he fell he was chasing his boat he lost it, he thought you would be mad.” i stated 

“Yeah she helped me when I thought you would be mad, she’s my friend now.” he said bouncing past Billy into the house.

 

Billy then turned to smile at me “t-t-t-thank y-y-you f-f-for helpi-ing g-georgie” he said I was about to answer when my sister cut me off. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong this is a really touching moment but it's freezing outside do mind if we come in?” Jaylah asked from standing next to me.

“O-oh s-s-sorry c-come i-i-in” Billy said stepping aside for us to enter.

 

As I'm walking through his house I'm realizing his parents are mostly busy but still make some time for their kids. I look around the house at all the pictures on walls ‘They look happy ‘I think, but then get pulled out of my thoughts by

“Lee over here, come sit next to me.” Georgie says bouncing on the couch it, commented the dark blues of the living room.

 

I walk over to the couch and sit next to Georgie and talk about little things while Billy and Jaylah are having their own conversation. I started half listening when I heard footsteps upstairs.

“Hey Billy are your parents home? “ I asked 

Yeah but they should be sleepi-”bill got cut off by his mom and dad started walking down the steps. When his parents made down the steps all of us al paused like someone hit the pause button.

“Hello?” their dad said confused.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. um -” I turn to Billy and whisper yell “Bill what your last name!?”

Bill looks at me and whisper yells back “ D-D-Denbrough”

“Hi Mr. & Mrs. Denbrough, nice to meet you I'm Lee and that girl over there is Jaylah.” I say sticking my hand out to shake his.Mr. Denbrough looks at us as if questioning us before shaking my hand and Jaylah’s.

“So what brings you guys to Derry.” asked Mr. Denbrough

“We're here on vacation and we made friend with bill and we were wondering if we could have a sleepover.” i replied

“Don’t you kids have school or are you kids out of school already?” Mr. Denbrough asked

“Yeah we live in Massachusetts in a city called Brockton and a few miles from Boston.”

“Well Ho old are you kids for your mom to just leave you here?” Mr. Denbrough asked

“Well I'm 15 and Jay is 18.” I reply

“Well you kids have fun night kids”mr.said

“Yes you kids have a nice night you girls call me if you need anything, it's so nice to have other girls in the house.” Mrs. Denbrough said as she turned to walk up the stairs

“ you're moms nice.” i say to Billy and Georgie 

“Yah I know.” Georgie says yawning causing all of us to realize how tired we were. Bill was the first to break the silence “W-w-we sh-should gg-get some sleep, y-ou guys c-c-can h-h-have m-m-my room a-a-and I-I-I w-w-will s-s-sleep o-o-on tt-t-he c-touch.” i look at Billy and ten say we all can share the room even Georgie, because Billy honestly you're the one with school tomorrow.” I replied getting up and started walking but then stopped.

“I have a really good idea, how about me and Jaylah good to school with you we can hide in the girls bathroom until you get out.” I suggested while Billy looked like he was thinking bout it.

“y-y-yeah o-o-okay s-sounds l-like a-a p-plan. "said Billy stuttering 

“I’m sorry i have to say this but your stuttering is adorable!” I squealed and Billy started blushing a dark red.

“Lee stop embarrassing him.” Jaylah said

I laughed and asked “Where do you keep the pillows.” without saying a word he gave us a look to follow him and we walked up stairs and pointed down the hall to where I'm guessing is his room. I grab Georgie hand and lead him to the bed and put him on it, just then Billy walked back into the room with the pillows and blankets.

(LATER ON)

All the pallets were made and we all were ready to go to sleep when i realized something “Hey Billy can I talk to you real quick?’ i asked walking out of the room.

“Y-yeah.”Billy replied

When we get out in the hallway he closes the door behind him.

“I’m just goanna tell you this if you see a clown with glowing yellow eyes run because that's what was trying to take Georgie.” with that said i walked back in the room and said goodnight to jay and geo,I hear shuffling and looked over to see Billy getting in bed “goodnight Billy.” I said closing my eyes i heard a faint ‘goodnight lee’ and then i was out.

 

The next time i woke up it was to people screaming my name, I opened my eyes to see the clown from the drain standing in the doorway holding an unconscious Georgie in his arms with jay and bill trying to pull him away. I was up in an instant when the clown pushed Billy and jay against a wall and ran down the stairs, I ran down the stairs after it .when i made down stairs I grabbed its leg but it threw me off but I got back up and jumped on its back and started hitting and yelling “PUT HIM DOWN, LET GO OF HIM” before I was thrown into a wall and things went black. when I woke up again the world was spinning I saw Mrs. Denbrough screaming and crying with jay and Billy standing there looking horrified and Mr. Denbrough trying to wake me up but it was muffled, I shook my head and heard him ask “ where did the guy take Georgie, where’d he go.” 

I remembered jay and Billy i look over and see what they are looking at, a blood trail that leads up the wall saying in big bloody letters

‘DO YOU WANT HIM BACK’

“He’s gone” I whisper one more time before I hear Mrs. Denbrough heartbreaking screams.

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys wait up you know my legs are short." I say falling in pace
> 
> “No one told you to be short. Jay said from the side of me.while Billy laughed.
> 
> “Yeah whatever, that's not how that works, anyway let's go make some new friends.” i said walking through the front doors.

It’s been a year since anyone has seen Georgie and Billy starts summer vacation its last day of school meaning that Billy has more time to go looking for Georgie. The crazy thing is that I can’t believe that it's been a year, and it's kind of sad when i think about it and how I know we can’t really stay forever because this place has become our home and Mr. & Mrs. Denbrough have become like parents they said we're part of the family now especially when we think about the laughs and the cry's we had but, when someone brings up Georgie we shy away from the topic but, I couldn't love this place more. I couldn't help but to think that Georgie's still out there and it breaks my heart to think he's in pain or that Mr & Mrs.Denbrough don’t know what really took Georgie and they told us we were so tired we somehow merged it with a dream, none of us believe that though because we all couldn’t have had the same dream, its just not possible.

In the morning me, Jay and Billy are sitting at the table eating and talking when Billy asks “H-h-how about y-y-you and j-j-jay g-g-go to s--c-school with me” 

“Okay I can’t spend another day in this house ,but were will we stay for the day?” i ask turning from food to look at Billy.

“We could hide in bathrooms inside the school.” Jay butted from the side of Billy

“ s-s-sounds G-good.” replied 

“ It’s settled then”I said counting to eat my food. When it was time to leave i sat on the couch to put my shoes on while Billy and Jay talked but I looked over at the couch i was sitting in the same spot were me a Georgie had our mini sleepover and I sat there staring at the cousins when i was interrupted.

“He-hey lee y-y-yo-u ok.”Billy asked from the doorway while he and Jay looked at me,it took me a while but i got up pulled my eyes away from the couch and got up.

“Well Billy lets see you off to you last day of school.”i said walking out the door with Billy and jay behind me.When I stepped on the porch I stopped causing Billy and jay to bump into me almost making me fall but then I said

“Guys you know what I just realized?”i said looking at both of them they just kind of looked at me like ‘are you dumb’ “This whole time that we’ve been here we have yet to meet any of you friends.”i said

“W-well yo-you c-c-can m-mm-eet them to-day”billy said walking ahead of us.

We kept walking until i saw the school apouching i stopped and looked around, when i turned back i realized jay and Billy had gotten a little too far for my liking so i ran after them.

“Come o-on -th-this w--wa-way.” billy said leading us around what i think is that back of the school but then realized something.

“Billy how do you know were the back of the school is”i asked looking at Billy, he just turned to look with a ‘what are you talking about look’ so i shut up.

We made it to a window that sat under a garbage bin that im guessing leads to the girls bathroom, Jay climbed the bin and slid into the window i was about to climb the bin before i thought of something.

“Hey we are going to meet you in front ok?” i asked him he just nodded before walking away in a hurry.

“I guess he doesn't want to get 

 

caught" I muttered before climbing the bin and into the bathroom window me and jay were into two different stalls an waited.

 

(LATER ON)

 

It’s been an hour since we climbed into the bathroom and there's been a few people coming in and out of the bathroom but, i'm getting tired of being in the bathroom and I don’t know what time it is so i decide to walk over to the door and peek around the corner just to bump into a body making me fall onto the floor.

“Hey could you keep a look out for me please.” a girl with red hair and overalls on.hualling me up to stand. 

“okay but, look out for who.” I asked as she ran into a stall and slammed shut behind her just then i heard fast footsteps coming up the footsteps so i hide behind one of the stalls and just than the door swung open. I heard girl voices come into the bathroom and i stopped they didn’t seem to see me and I know jay heard them.

“ Are you in there by yourself beaverly or do you have half of the guys in the school with you huh slut.” i heard a girl ask i has about to step in when the girl continued “I know you're in there you little shit I can smell you, know wonder you don’t have any friends.”

While she's saying all theses things there is a girl filling up the trash can with water ‘That can’t be good’

“ which is it Greta am I a slut or a little shit, make up you mind.” said the girl that ran into the stall.

“Your trash.” the girl I presume is Greta said ‘ what kind of name’ I thought. I then saw other girl that filled up the trash can grab it, and I knew I had to step in and i looked at jay at through the crack in the stall before stepping out.

“Hey girls what can i do for you?” jay asked the three girls in the bathroom looking them up and down, while u did the same

“You stay out of my way while I deal with this slut, bitch.”Greta said looking jay up and down.

“Okay you Chewbacca looking bitch,I don’t know who you think you talking about that girl in the stall or my sister either way you better take it down before I kick your goddamn teeth in.” I said stepping up to her while her friends did the same.

“Oh shorty like you and our dumbass sister could hear me she's like what 18 she can’t touch me and neither can the slut, so mind your business and walk.” she said pushing me, that's when I had enough.

“You keep calling her a slut so unoriginal, and they may not be able to hit you but I ain’t afraid to slap a ho.” I said before leaping at her and tackling her to the floor and hitting her.

“Ain't so tough now huh bitch?” i said hitting her while her friends tried to pull me off while jay graded the other girl while the girl in the stall came out and grabbed the other girl while I dealt with Greta. In the time it took for Greta and her friends to get up, I grabbed the forgotten garbage bag filled with trash and water and dumped it all over them with help from the red head and jay

“ Now that’s what i call trash ladies.” I said hi-fiving them while Greta and her friend ran out the bathroom.

“Thank you so much you didn't have to do that.” the redhead said looking at me.

“ don't mention it Beverly we you should probably get back to class ” I said tilting my head to look at her.

“Schools ends in a minute, anyway how did you know my name.” Beverly said looking at me.

“Just because of what Greta said about the whole “Beaverly” thing.” i said

Before I could say anything the bell rang meaning school was out for the summer.

“Well thanks again and I can tell we’re going to be good friends.” Beverly said before walking over and kissing me on the cheek then waling out the door.

We waited until the hallway was empty before we walked out of the girls bathroom and were met by Billy

“Now I see why you left in a hurry this morning it looks really creepy with you standing by the door." I say while walking out along with jay.

L-lets g-g-go so y-you cc-can mm-me-meet m-my fr-iends.” Billy says leading the way while jay follows and i stay behind.

“Yeah let's go meet your friends." I mutter before running to catch up with them.

“Hey guys wait up you know my legs are short." I say falling in pace

“No one told you to be short. Jay said from the side of me.while Billy laughed.

“Yeah whatever, that's not how that works, anyway let's go make some new friends.” i said walking through the front doors.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the order of some of the events and what happens in them.

When we get outside Billy walks ahead of us and stops then turns to us.  
“I’ll g-go meet t-th-them at t-the by th-the s-s-ss-st-steps.”Billy said before walking over to a group of boys,iwas going to walk over to them when jaylah grabbed my wrist a pulled be behind a tree but, me being me I hit the tree bounced and then hit the floor with a thud,Jay looked at me and then laughed.I pulled myself up and hit her on her arm which causes us to start slapping each other.  
“Okay,okay stop im sorry damn.”Jay says while we settle down, I look back over to were Billy is and i see these guys messing with billy and his friends i see him look at me ass the guy pushes him again.  
“Hey, Asshole!”I yell before I know what im doing im already walking over with Jay in tow.  
“What the hell did you say to me?”asked this kid with a mullet walking closer to me then smiling “A pretty girl like you can talk to me anyway she likes.”he said. I was about to say something when a boy walk past use grabbed the shortest boy and burped but ,that wasn’t the worst put,the worst part was that it was a wet one, the small boy leaned over the trash in front of them and started gagging.  
“Okay asshole leave him alone.”I said getting mader by the second but I could see a boy with glasses comforting him and rubbing his back.  
“Oooh,what a mouth i wonder what else it does.”Said the in with long black hair.That’s when Jay stepped in.  
“Leave her alone.”Jay said from behind me.  
“Oh, she talks.”Said the boy with the mullet.  
“I’m Sorry i didn't get your name.”I said looking at him.  
“The names henry, and it's my personal job to make these boys life a living hell.”The boy replied while pushing the shorter boy and billy.  
“I'm trying my absolute hardest to see from you perspective I really am but, I can’t stuff my head that far up my ass.Like Dude you have the rest of your life to be a jerk,why not take today off.”I said looking at henry with a smirk.  
“You little bitch.”He said grabbing my shoulders and putting his arm around my neck in a tight grip while his friends grabed jay.  
“What’s wrong billy not going to help your friends.”Henry said taunting billy.  
“Don’t talk to him billy.”I said while he tightened his grip  
“You know one day your gonna go really far- and I really hope you stay there.”I said before bringing up my fist and twist but not before landing one on his face and he was out cold.  
“Who the bitch now?”I asked kicking Henry Before getting pulled away by Jay.  
When I get up and stop panting I turned to look at billy and his friends and their all just kinda looking me up and down I just kind of smile at them then i turn to the boy who got burped on.  
“Hey are you okay?” i asked not knowing if he was going to answer me but to my surprise he did.  
“Y-yeah thanks.”The small boy replied.  
“Who the hell are you?”asked the boy with glasses asked with a little attitude i just shook it off.  
T-this is my friend Lee and her sister J-Jay.”Said Billy snapping out of his trance and talking again “ This is Stanley..”he said pointing to a average sized boy with curly golden hair “This is Richie” he said pointing to a boy with curly black locks and was slim just like the other one “and last of all this is Eddie” he said pointing to the small boy that got burped on he had dark brown hair  
“Nice to me you.”Eddie said sticking his hand out to shake mine.  
Nice to meet you too,Eddie and everyone.”i said shaking his hand before letting go i noticed his hands are so small i died a little there.  
After we all go to know each other Billy told them that we’ve been here for year and they say they don't know how they missed us.After explaining to them they all looked a lot less confused.  
“Hey l-lee ae you and j-jay going to the sewers with us?”Billy asked from the side of me.  
“Sure why not?” I asked “Lead the way” i replied after  
We walked through the woods to get to the sewers i couldn’t help this feeling i was getting.when we finally made it to the sewers Richie and Billy started walking into the sewer drain while me,Eddie,Jay and stanley stayed by the entrance.  
“You guys this is a bad idea.” Eddie said.  
“Eds you think everything is a bad idea.”Richie replied  
“That’s because every idea you guys have is bad and not to mention you guys are standing in GreyWater poop water, have you ever heard of a staph infection” Eddie was flat out yelling now.  
“Doesn't smell like caca to Mi senor.” Richie said while he smelled it me and eddie pulled a face.  
“You know what Richie your really disgusting.” Eddie said looking away I took at as my quo and i walked over to him and lent down to his ear.  
“It’s okay because, His ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that come’s out his mouth.” I Finished whispering into to his ear And he laughed , guess stanley heard because he started laughing to,I noticed Richie watching Eddie while Eds laughed, he smiled at eddie and it was fond, you know that look you get when your puppy does that really cute thing or anything. ‘ I’M GONNA DIE HE LIKES EDDIE I KNOW HE DOES’ I yelled in my head before looking down at Eddie and smiling ‘This i my baby i shall protect him’ thought before being interuped.  
“What's so fun-” Richie started to say before he slipped and almost landed in the water,Which caused all of to crack up even harder.  
“Oh my gosh, Richie you should have seen your face.” Stanley said from the side of me with his hand on my shoulder to balance himself while Jay jay was doing the same thing to him.  
“Lee’s Right, your face.”Jay said before laughing even harder.  
Richie looked at all of us saying nothing before cracking up himself.  
“Guy’s its not funny.” he said while laughing.  
All you could hear was us laughing.

(Skip to third person pov of Ben)

A new kid by the name of Ben sat in the library writing a poem on a postcard to a very special girl.  
‘Your hair is  
Winter fire  
January embers  
My heart burns  
There too  
-Secret Admirer  
(To:Bev marsh)  
Looking up and out the window Ben saw six people four boys and two girls on of the girls had Maroon hair with black and white converse,tattered jean and a black tank top with flannel and dark skin to go with it.The second girls was a fair skinned wearing grey shirt and shorts with black and white converse. While the boys just wore basic clothing.  
Ben sat there watching until a librarian  
came over and dropped a book o the table.  
“Ain’t you supposed to be outside with friends,you have friends don't you?” asked the librarian looking down at him.  
“Can I have the book now?”asked Ben asked looking down at the book cover ‘History of old derry  
The librarian walked away and gave him the history book then walked away to another kid,flipping through the book Ben passed a lot of old pictures from 1903 froward when he got deeper into the book he stopped on a page with news articles ‘EASTER EXPLOSION KILLS 88 CHILDREN, 102 TOTAL’ When ben turned to the next page it was filled with pictures of the body's,but what really messed with him was the page after it was of people standing in a large group with a huge tree in the back,but when he turned the page it was a picture of the tree but this time closer,the next one even closer,then the next,until it was zoomed in on the tree and in the tree was the severed head of a little boy the had gotten blown off in the explosion,Ben slammed the book shut still horrified at what he had seen, Ben then got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and slowly turned around what he saw was a bright red balloon floating past and it seem like nobody else could see it, getting up from his seat Ben followed the balloon to the door that lead to what looked like a storage space and slowly crept through and saw stairs and of course took them.When down stairs he was met by another door which he walked through he bent down to pick up a ball off the floor when the lights started to flicker looking around wildly he walked closer to a wall full of boxes and looked down at the dead end,When Ben had turned around he was met with a figure standing at the top of the stairs the figure then decided to start walking down the stairs,taking a few steps down the stairs the figure stopped for a beat, then continued down the stairs when in view Ben realized not only was it’s head blown off it was the other half of the little boys body,the body started running and Ben turned on his heels and ran doing zigzags through the storage,when he turned back it was no longer the little boys body chasing him but a clown Ben turned back around and bumped into a body he thought he was a goner until he heard  
“What on earth are you doing down here?” asked the librarian, looking around and seeing nothing Ben ran up the stairs and out the door, only to be met by henry and his boys.  
(Back to lee’s pov)  
Once we all stopped laughing I had a weird feeling in my stomach, ya know that feeling you get when you haven’t used the bathroom yet and it starts to sting.I was going to say something but, the boy started poking around then their faces paled.  
“What are you guys looking at?” jay said being the first one to speak.Billy turned to look at us.  
“Betty Ripsom shoe.”Billy said looking back to the shoe on the floor.  
“Who the hell is Betty Ripsom?”I asked, I couldn't help but feel that name felt familiar.  
“Lee you don't listen.” Jay said shifting her weight onto her left foot.  
“We all know that, so who is gonna tell me who Betty?” I said looking at all of them.  
“Betty is one of the kids that went missing.?” Richie said not looking away from the shoe.  
“Well not to sound cold hearted and mean bit like,I have to really use the bathroom.”I said slowly starting to walk away before anyone can say anything,I walked into the wood until I couldn't see the tunnel anymore and I saw a bridge,before I knew it someone grabbed my hand and I was dragged by someone when I looked up it was a boy around my age I, I was going to ask why he was running until o hear voice from behind us and we kept running we neared the tunnel and pulled on his arm to slow him down,I didn't hear their yelling anymore.  
“Hey we can slow down,I don't hear their yelling.” I said looking at him he was cubby buy it was cute but, just know looking down I noticed he was bleeding.  
“oh my gosh, did Henry do this to you?”lifting up his shirt seeing a bloody ‘H’ looking at me.  
“come with me.” I said putting his arm around my shoulder and leading him towards the tunnel,when we got to the tunnel Eddie was talking.  
“What if I don't want to find them?” Eddie said and I could hear the anxiety in his voice but he continued “I don't wanna end up like G- missing, I don't wanna go missing either.”Eddie said looking at all of them, I thought that know would be a good time to interrupt.  
“Hey guys I would hate to interrupt, bit uh a little help would be nice.”I said making them all turn to me,they all looked at me for an explanation.  
“This is…..I'm sorry I didn't get your name.”I said looking at the boy.  
“Ben” the boy said looking at the ground still using me as support.  
“This is Ben and he saved my life,I was going to use the bathroom but, ran by me and grabbed my hand and now we're here.” I explained still kind of shook about what was happening.  
“ guys we need to get him out of here.”Eddie said seeming to be the only one to move we all kicked into gear and got on the bikes, Me with Eddie, jay with bill,Ben and Stanley and just Richie.  
When we finally got to the pharmacy we put Ben on a crate in an ally and the side of the pharmacy.  
“okay, W-we'll go get -tthe stuff to fix him.”Billy said before walking away with Eddie and Stan following him.  
“jay you should go with them so they didn't do anything stuqid.” I said to Ben to make sure he is doing okay.  
“ I mean I should , but you two would do some stupid shit if I wasn't here but I guess you right.” Jay replied walking away from me to the front of the store until I could see her anymore.

(INSIDE THE PHARMACY)

Eddid,Stan and Billy were there way down the sections looking for the medical supplies until they found them.Eddie started picking up the stuff they need to fix Ben then Eddie stopped when Billy pulled out two dollars, two dollars, eddie looked down at the stuff in his hands and put some of the stuff back.Jay walked into the pharmacy and made it down the isles until she found them looking lost.  
“what are you guy sitting there looking stupid for, Ben needs our help.” jay said looking at all of them.  
“we don't have don't have enough money.” Eddie said from the corner of Stan look at the pitiful excuse for disinfectant.  
“okay eds grab the antibiotic ointment, hydrogen proxied and the gauze.”Jay said before walking to the register while walking she bumped into bed.  
“Oh hay bev what's up?” Jay asked ignoring the way bill stared at her  
“oh nothing just grabbing some girl stuff you know.” bev said up the bag so that jay could see,Jay seeming to know what she was talking about (tampons) just nodded her head and walked to the register and payed for the stuff still talking to bev as they went.

(BACK OUTSIDE)

I watched as Jay walked off into the pharmacy after the boys while me and Richie stayed back with Ben and I thought I should thank him.  
“ Thank you, I mean for not leaving me there when you could have to save yourself it was really sweet.” I said looking down at floor than back at him,leaning in I kissed him on the cheek not really thinking of it.  
“I don’t get a kiss?” Richie asked teasingly, so I simply shook my head  
“Nope.” I replied popping  
“So Ben it was really nice to meet you before you died.” Richie said nonchalantly yet sincerely.  
“ Richie what the hell, he's not going to die.” I replied to Richie looking at Ben reassuringly.Just then I saw a boy my color riding his bike into an alley.  
“Richie keep an eye on Ben I'll be right ahit.”I said  
“Wait, by myself?” Richie asked  
“Yep.” I replied walking across the street in time to see a car pull up and almost hit the boy and I realized it was henry he got up from his seat leaning on the head rest and yelled  
“GET OUT OF MY TOWN” then drove away and I ran to the boy as he had dropped the stuff in the basket from almost being hit.  
“Hey are you okay?” I asked kneeling down but not touching anything.  
“Ime fine me and my family are used to this.”the boy said still not looking up at me.  
“Is it because your black.” I stated more than asked.He looked up at me with shock and amusement.  
“Mike, that's my name.” mike cooler Well Mike, I'm you color deal with it.”I said on a teasing tone he got up and hugged me pushing me into the trash can and he was still holding the meat and I was facing the cooler I laughed shutting my eyes and hugging him back when I opened my eyes I saw something horrible. there were dark skinned hands sticking out from all around the edges where the door would open.  
“Umm Mike, I said causing mike voice to shake, I couldn't finish my sentence so I just pointed behind him he slow turned and looked as horrified asy and if not more,Their cries were heartbreaking.Something whispered mike's name and smoke erupted from the door while the hands started to bang loudly on the door, looking around to see if Anyone could hear this but of course no one did so I turned back to the door and graded Mike's hand while the cries boy louder.  
The cries stopped and sudden my the hand got pulled inside then the chains on the door dropped to the floor and the door swung open,inside it was dark but in the black behind a curtain it was transparent but not enough to act like glass it was almost foggy, there was light and something behind them and it started to move,there was a any crying.When we looked further into the cooler there was an outline if an clow hanging from a chain, We stood there in shock not knowing what to do when it raised its hand and waved with glowing yellow eyes that it couldn't’ place where I saw them from, we looked at each other then back at the cooler and it was gone, a man in an aperin walked to the door.  
“Are you okay Mike?” the man asked as me and Mike as we snapped out of it.  
“ummm,Yeah hears your order.” mike said handing it to the man before turning to leave and waved so I waved back walking off to where I left everyone.  
When I got back Eddie had finished patching Ben up when Beverly spoke “can someone tell what the hell happened?” she yelled none of them realized I was there.  
“He fell.” I said causing all of them to look at me before I turn and start walking I don't know where to yet but I'm walking and I bread them behind me so all is good

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that me and my sister thought would be funny to write because al we do is come up with ideas for stories.  
> Already working on a new chapter


End file.
